Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely
by Maggoctopus
Summary: Edaj, an albino Elite with a curse of luck, is assigned to follow Master Chief and study the Spartan. He rescues an injured Hunter along the way ... (as seen first on Halo.Bungie.Org)


_Author's Note: This was posted on http:halo. months ago when I originally wrote it. This version is _slightly_ different - basically I changed a few things here and there that I don't like anymore, such as the name of the ship. Other than that, the obligatory disclaimer: Halo is the collective property of Bungie Studios and Microsoft. Enjoy._

* * *

**Seventh Cycle, 45 units (Covenant Battle Calendar) /  
The Silent Cartographer**

Edaj gingerly stepped over the broken body of a Jackal and skirted around a felled Hunter. There was nothing left but scattered corpses and bloodstains. No Covenant had survived. There was a few human corpses as well, but nothing that compared to the amount of Covenant that had fallen. It was a massacre.

The Elite suppressed a shudder as he stepped through a puddle of the Hunter's congealed blood and onto a platform of metal tiles. The platform jutted out from the cliffside, overlooking the shore of a narrow strip of beach. It was held up by thick pillars of a metallic alloy that looked and felt like stone.

And as usual, Edaj had had no choice but to watch. Such was the life of an Ossoona, the Eye of the Prophet. Their mission was important, but they were not allowed to fight; simply observe, and report information back along with the data recorded from cameras mounted to their helmets.

Edaj was important to the Prophets. They seemed to favor him because of his unusual luck; whether it was good luck or bad luck, even the Elite could not say. He always survived, no matter what he went into or what was thrown at him.

The Elite was less than thrilled with his appointed job, especially as it almost always ended like this: he wandered alone through a battlefield strewn with the dead. He gazed at a fellow Sangheili mournfully, then reached down and pushed the creature's eyes shut with the tip of a long finger.

He was not often disposed to such sentimentalities on the battlefield, but this was worse than most. That human had been here.

He had, at least, gathered some information on this human, the Spartan. The other humans called him Master Chief. Edaj shook his head softly and glanced up, gazing around his surroundings before he had to go underground.

The scene would have been quite relaxing, were it not for the puddles of blood and gore scattered between numerous Grunt and Jackal bodies. The sun was bright and warm on Edaj's matte black armor, and glittered along the waves that lapped softly at the sandy shore.  
The Ossoona shook his head softly and entered an arched steel hallway. A similar stone-metal material formed the interior of the building, and symbols were etched into the walls. A few were embossed with fiber optic wires, pulsing with a blue or white glow. Edaj descended down a series of platforms into the lower depths of Silent Cartographer. It was easy to track where the Spartan had gone- he just had to follow the trail of bodies and the metal shells that made part of the humans' pitiful ammunition.

Edaj's job was done, however; and he did not care to follow the human any further. He was to meet with a dropship lower in the depths and return to report to the Prophets. It just seemed to be his luck, yet again, that the human had followed a similar path as he.

Silently pacing the narrow hallways, the Elite was mildly unnerved as he encountered a large, open room that he had to cross through. The room was scattered with purple supply pods, which, while stocked with Covenant goods, allowed plenty of cover for anyone who might be hiding in here.

He crept through the room cautiously, even knowing that his active camouflage kept him invisible, sneaking over another Hunter's corpse. He froze dead in his tracks when his keen ears caught a soft whispering noise, his head swinging back and forth to find the source of it.

He heard the noise again, a ragged breath, then a soft scraping of metal. Something was injured, and it sounded as if it was trying to drag itself out...

Gripping his plasma rifle tightly in his lithe hand, Edaj tracked the noise, stepping lightly to keep silent as he moved, using the supply boxes as cover. He rounded one upturned stack of crates and peered around the edge, his eyes falling on the injured creature.

The other Hunter; it was still alive. It was laying on its stomach and its eyes were rolled back into its head, but it was breathing. The exposed patches of orange flesh on its body pulsed softly, and it leaked orange blood from under its armor

Edaj knew he should just pass the Hunter and continue to his meeting coordinates, but he would dearly have loved to see someone other than himself make it out alive.

And this Hunter just might share his luck, at least this once.

"Lekgolo, can you hear me?" Edaj asked in his warbling tongue, making sure he kept behind the purple crates for cover. He didn't want to change the risk of an injured or berserk Hunter mistakenly shooting at him.

There was no response.

"Hunter?" Edaj stepped out and edged up the Hunter, then prodded it lightly in its unarmored side with his toes.

Two full seconds passed, enough time for Edaj to think it was a lost cause, then the Hunter let out with a mighty roar and pushed itself to its feet, its fuel rod cannon belching. It didn't aim and the green blast simply hit the floor two yards in front of them both, setting off Edaj's shields.

Edaj snarled and leapt backward quickly, instinctively raising his plasma rifle. He ducked back behind the crates as the Hunter shot off another blast, this one flying across the room and slamming through the doorway through which Edaj had entered. "Lekgolo! I am your superior and commander, cease your fire!"

The soft humming of the fuel rod charging up wound down to silence as the Hunter complied.

Good; it wasn't completely out of its mind, at least. Edaj dared to poke his head back around the corner. The Hunter was hunched over in battle mode ... but a second look showed it to be hunched over, now pressing its large gun against its belly as it propped itself up with its large shield.

The Elite stepped out from his cover and stood up straight, approaching the blue-armored creature. He stood a few feet in front of it, and realized- with a bit of surprise- he didn't have to look up. The Hunter was quite small by the standards of its species; at full height it was perhaps a foot taller than Edaj. The beasts were generally half again as tall as the Elites.

The Elite and the Hunter stared each other down for a long moment, saying nothing. Edaj clicked his mandibles once, and the Hunter's six spikes raised, then dropped and went limp across the plating covering most of its back with a soft clatter. The Elite kept eye contact, his unusually coloured green eyes shining, a sharp contrast to his ivory skin; where most Elites were a rich brown. The Hunter stared back at him with flat, pale eyes.

"... Follow me if you can." Edaj said after a long moment, and stepped through another doorway at the end of the room.

The Hunter shifted its arms to cover its lower body with its left arm, the shield held across the exposed patch of its belly, and leveled the fuel rod gun over the edge of the shield and shuffled after the Elite. Congealing orange phosphorescent blood dribbled down its legs, and Edaj suddenly realized with horror the Hunter was probably holding its body parts together to keep them from splattering the floor.

He suppressed a shudder and rounded a corner, silently admiring the Hunter. He knew they were tough creatures, but this was almost too much for him to comprehend. The Hunter remained silent other than its raspy breathing and heavy footsteps as it followed the Elite.

Edaj padded down another ramp and stepped onto a platform. The platform was fashioned of more stone-like metal, carved in intricate designs that resembled tiling, and had a sheer drop. It was faced into the side of a massive hole, something akin to an elevator shaft but large enough for a dropship to maneuver through. The shaft ran straight up and down, the sides punctuated by narrow platforms and hallways such as this.

The Elite waited patiently, gazing up into the haze of the shaft, his eyes finally catching sight of the U-shaped vessel carefully descending. Edaj stood up straight as the dropship came to hover in front of the platform, his jade-green eyes glittering.

The hatch of the left prong of the dropship snapped open, revealing an Elite in gold armor standing in one of the compartments. He beckoned Edaj inside with a hand motion, then froze momentarily as he spotted the injured Hunter, waiting near Edaj.

"I found one still alive, Field Master 'Zuramee," Edaj addressed the gold armored Elite. "I 'believe we could take him back aboard the _Cleansing Salvation_ and he may survive."

'Zuramee made a soft snort and clicked his upper mandibles together sharply before responding. He was not pleased with the idea of carrying the injured Hunter, but Edaj outranked him, and the Ossoona's word was the command in this situation.

"Very well. Load it in the other side, Ossoona 'Sparramee." Zuramee leaned back against the wall as Edaj stepped up the hatch and settled into a seat as far from 'Zuramee as possible, and the dropship spun on axis to allow the Hunter to enter the other side. Once both survivors were loaded, the hatches snapped shut and the dropship rose peacefully up the shaft, finally emerging back into sunlight. It hovered for a moment as arched doors slid shut beneath it, blocking the shaft closed. The dropship floated away from the island lazily, picking up speed as it raced off over the glittering blue waters; Edaj enjoying the chance to lay back and shut his eyes, if only for a few units.


End file.
